The Phantom Gone Wrong
by Vamphire
Summary: To Sasuke, it was simple. Naruto did not belong as the lead or with -him-, that dog. Too bad Naruto didn't see it the same way... - shounen-ai


**Title:** The Phantom Gone Wrong - a "Naruto" fanfiction

**Originally Written:** July 2, 2010 at 12 27

**Pairing(s):** Sasuke x Naruto; suggested Kiba x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto

Original Play and Characters Written by Gaston Leroux

**Warnings:** Slight hints of shounen-ai. If you don't know what that means, please click the "Back" button.

This fanfiction is set in an **A**lternate **U**niverse.

* * *

Spring had come and spirits were high. Preparations were underway for the annual School Spring Fair at Konoha High. The girls were especially excited in class 3-7.

Why, you may ask? Because they were putting on a romantic play.

The girls were giggling with enthusiasm over the leading man while shooting hate-filled but slightly sympathetic glances at the leading lady. After all, if anyone tried to steal their precious _Sasuke-kun..._

Let's not get into what happened to the last poor sap who went after the Uchiha. It's sufficient to say that _it wasn't pretty._

So why were the girls being so lenient towards the leading lady when they usually went after obvious competition for their _Sasuke-kun's_ affections?

Well, maybe because the competition didn't _like_ Sasuke-kun that way and expressed it quite frequently...and _loudly_. And maybe the girls didn't feel threatened by a _boy_.

That's right - the leading lady was a _boy_.

Of course, this wasn't such a big deal when considering the entire situation. After all, the entire cast was composed of boys while the girls acted as the crew - designing and making outfits, the set, and the script modifications, since the play was based off the Broadway version.

So you are probably curious about the play now. Well, it would be sufficient to just let the leading "lady" reveal the play.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm Christine! Why isn't _Sasuke_ the girl; he's more feminine looking than me!" Sasuke shot his counterpart a glare at the last sentence, a glare that unfortunately - or fortunately - went unnoticed by the freaking-out leading "lady".

_'Great, I slept in this morning and missed two hours of school just to arrive and be told that I am the freaking __leading__lady__. And what's more, my __rival__ is the leading __man__.'_

"Naruto, it's your fault for being late," Sakura reprimanded a fuming blond. "If you hadn't slept in for once you could have protested your nomination for the role of the leading lady."

Naruto stopped sulking when he finally processed the words. "Wait, you mean someone _nominated_ me for this role? Who was stupid enough to think _I_ would want to play a _girl?_"

Everyone "subtly" turned to look at a grinning Kiba waving happily at Naruto.

"You idiot!"

Three people had to restrain Naruto from murdering the Inuzuka.

* * *

The day of the performance came and Naruto was _still_ sulking about being the leading lady. Of course, that didn't prevent him from memorizing his lines so he could beat his _infernal_ rival onstage.

"But why?" Naruto moaned as he attempted to beat his wig-clad head against the wall - Sakura had to restrain him from ruining his makeup, which took _forever_ to do since the idiot couldn't keep still for more than five minutes. "Why do _they_ have to be the 'rivals in love'?"

"Shut up Naruto. Just get onstage already - the show is about to start," Sakura ground out between her clenched teeth. Honestly, if the blond wasn't the leading "lady" _and_ her job wasn't to prevent him from hurting himself or others because she was the other girl with the strength to do so alone - why, she'd _pulverize_ him.

Naruto was happily unaware of his classmate's homicidal thoughts towards him as he walked towards the stage.

* * *

Somehow, Naruto got through the first few scenes fairly well, though he almost _laughed_ at Sasuke's performance. Honestly, when would Sasuke _ever_ admit that he likes _him_, even _if_ he did like Naruto that way.

But it was still funny to experience, even if Naruto felt like puking after that kiss they had to share.

Naruto sighed. There went his first kiss.

But then disaster struck at the end of the first act.

* * *

Sasuke was fuming.

Sure, he was glad that he was playing the Phantom of the Opera - after all, the role suited him and his brooding nature. But he wasn't so happy about _him_.

Of all people, _why_ did _Kiba_ have to play Raoul?

Sasuke could see how Naruto and Kiba could be a couple - they were a cheerful, mischievous pair - but that _wasn't_ right. Naruto was _his_.

So when Kiba and Naruto kissed while singing "All I Ask of You", Sasuke snapped.

With a growl, Sasuke grabbed the blond and pulled him into his arms, half-shielded from prying eyes by the cloak Sasuke was wearing.

"Teme, what are you _doing?_" Naruto screamed as he flailed his arms and legs to try to free himself from the Uchiha's clutches. But Sasuke only held him closer with a tighter grip as he glared at Kiba.

"Stay. Away. From. What's. _Mine,_" Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing a hint of red in the stage's spotlights before he turned with a _whoosh_ of his cape and dragged the still shouting blond with him.

And behind him, he left a dumbfounded cast, crew, and audience.

After all, how would _you_ react to the claims of a possessive Uchiha?

* * *

Play: The Phantom of the Opera

Cast:

_The Phantom_ - Sasuke Uchiha

_Christine_ - Naruto Uzumaki

_Raoul_ - Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

_Authoress's Note: I really don't know if this Naruto fanfiction turned out right - though _I _thought the idea was funny when I wrote it._


End file.
